Moldings of metallic oxide, such as ITO (indium tin oxide) and IO (indium oxide), are widely used as transparent conductive films for electrodes in liquid crystal displays and solar batteries. In order to attach a lead to such a molding of metallic oxide, silver paste (paint in a paste form containing silver powder as main component) is generally used as a soldering electrode.
On the other hand, silver paste is not only expensive but usually contains epoxy resin as a binder in order to attain high adhesion to the molding of metallic oxide. Thus, good solderability and adhesion are achievable only if hardening conditions for the paste are controlled with high precision.
An object of this invention is to provide a conductive paint which satisfies the following requirements:
(1) good adhesion to a molding of metallic oxide such as ITO and IO; PA0 (2) good solderability, especially in reflow soldering; and PA0 (3) satisfying the requirements (1) and (2) in a wide range of hardening conditions.